The Revenge of an old Enemy
by Zidane
Summary: This is my 1st fic. It might not be too good at first, but it will get better. An old enemy comes back guess who! Takes place 2 months after the end of the game. R R plz! *FINISHED*
1. Happy Times

Untitled 

The Revenge of an old Enemy... 

This is my 1st fic, but I will try to make it good. It takes place a few months after the end of Final Fantasy IX, and an enemy from the past has come back and he is wanting revenge. R + R plz! I don't own FF IX or any of the characters, but so how I wish I did... 

Chapter 1: Happy Times 

It was a beautiful afternoon in the town of Alexandria, and Alexandria Castle was preparing for a very happy moment. The Queen of all the country, Queen Garnet, was going to get married. She had been so happy since Zidane came back to her, and he promised to never leave her again. They were so happy together and wanted so bad to get married. Steiner and Beatrix didn't know what to think, because Zidane would be the new King, but of course they weren't in charge. The Queen was. So the wedding was set to take place, with visitors from all over there to see it: Vivi, Freya, Amarant, Eiko, Regent Cid and Hilda, Quina, Beatrix and Steiner, and many other visitors. After that day there would be a new King in charge of the country. What kind of decisions would he make? What kind of a King would he be? 

Zidane was in the guest room where he stayed in Alexandria Castle. He was talking to Baku and Blank, who came to see him get married to the Queen. "I can't wait for this!" Zidane shouted out loud. "Calm down and take yer time", Baku told him. "It will happen, Zidane, and all of us in Tantalus will be there to cheer you on". 

Garnet was preparing in her room for the great moment, when Beatrix walked in. 

"Well, you certainly have grown up and gone through a lot", Beatrix told her. "Are you sure about going through with this?" 

"Yes", Garnet answered in a positive voice. "Zidane is the one for me. I just know it. He helped me through so much and he came back for me." 

"Okay", Beatrix said. "I know what you mean. Steiner encouraged me to stay here in Alexandria, and I love him for it." 

The wedding finally began. Zidane and Garnet both walked out, Garnet first, then Zidane. When it was time, they both looked into each other's eyes and said "I do." Then they had a long, romantic kiss. 

Everyone started clapping and cheering, just like the time when Zidane came back and surprised everyone. 

All had been happy since then....peace.....no evil anywhere.... 

No one expected anything bad.... 

No one knew that there would be a greater evil than before.... 

Okay, I know that chapter was short, but I promise it will get better. I'll have the 2nd chapter up and running soon. R+R for now though, and tell me how it was!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. The Past and Suspicions

Untitled 

The Revenge of an old Enemy... 

Chapter 2: The Past and Suspicions 

Later on that evening, Zidane and the old gang that helped save the world went to South Gate to eat Bundt Cake, and Beatrix came with them. 

Zidane: Well, were all here, the group that saved the world! 

Freya: Yeah, I remember it like it was just yesterday... 

Steiner: We did a good job, and I never thought we would still be standing here today. 

Zidane: Hey, Rusty, heroes don't die! 

Steiner: ARRG!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rusty!? 

Zidane: Sorry. Geeze, calm down.......Rusty! 

Steiner: Okay, that's it, I'm tired of this! 

Vivi: Always having to argue, aren't they? 

Garnet: Yep. When nothing exists anymore they will still be arguing on and on. 

Zidane: Just doing it to impress you Dagger! 

Garnet: ...... 

Zidane: Aww, come on. Were a happy couple now! 

Freya: Yes, and everything is the way it should be. 

Bundt Cake merchant: Bundt Cake! We only have a few pieces left! Get them now! 

Quina: Yum! Gonna go get yummy Bundt Cake!!! 

Eiko: Gosh, I'm tired of him talking about food. 

Amarant: I'm tired of you and your big mouth. 

Eiko: Hey! That's no way to treat a lady! 

Amarant: Your not a lady.....your a brat. 

Vivi: Okay, you two are starting to sound like two people we all know (looks at Steiner and Zidane) 

Zidane: Wha? 

Steiner: What do you mean, Master Vivi? 

Beatrix: I think you both know what he means. 

Amarant: Just tell this brat to shut up. 

Zidane: Okay, just calm down a bit Amarant. 

Amarant: Piss off. No one tells me what to do. 

Freya: Guys, were here to talk about our past and what we have been through. 

Zidane: Okay, I was just getting to that. 

Freya: So Zidane, you never told us the full story about what happened when you stayed at the Iifa Tree to help Kuja. 

Zidane: Well, if you want to hear it.... 

(Zidane's Story) 

Zidane: I already told you about when I went down to the bottom of the tree to get Kuja and how he was dying. He wanted to die, saying that was all he had left. I tried to encourage him to get up and that he would make it, but he didn't. His last words were "Farewell, Zidane" and then he died. The Iifa Tree's vines came were coming down quick on me, and I didn't know what to do. Then, with all my power I went into Trance and used Grand Lethal. That was about all I had left. All the strength I could muster... I passed out, and the last thing I saw before I did was a blur...something that looked like Necron. It might have even been Necron, I'm not sure. But when I woke up I was beside the place where I went down to get Kuja. Mikoto was a few feet away from me, looking down at the place where Kuja was. "So, your finally awake" were the words I faintly heard Mikoto say. I was still pretty weak. "W..What happened?" I asked her. She had to have been the only way I could have got out of that place because I don't sleepwalk. "I'm not sure" is what she said. "Kuja could have teleported you out of there. I came here knowing you and Kuja would be here. I found Kuja at the bottom, completely lifeless, and you were up here lying down unconsious." "So Kuja helped me once again right before he died", I said. I was in a complete daze, still very weak. Mikoto helped me to my feet. "What do you want to do now?" she asked. I might have been weak but my mind was on one thing- getting back to Alexandria....to Dagger. "Do you know how we can get back to Alexandria?" I asked. "Not really", Mikoto said. "We could go back to Black Mage Village and see what they have to say." "Okay, let's go" I said, kind of excited yet still weak. So we walked all the way to the Black Mage Village. It was tough with me being so weak. Mikoto had to help me walk. By the time we got there I needed rest. Bad. So I slept for a very long time. While I was asleep I kept having nightmares about Necron. He was trying to kill everybody and he destroyed Gaia. I couldn't take much more. As the days went by I began to grow stronger. Mikoto and I were finally ready to go into Fossil Roo, which would take us back out to Qu's Marsh. When we got to Qu's Marsh, that's when I came up with a plan. The plan of my disguise as Marcus during the play. So I went to Lindblum and talked with my bros in Tantalus. We contacted Beatrix and Steiner, and eventually everyone else knew what was gonna happen....except you, Dagger. I wanted to surprise you, and it looked like it worked. And that's the story... 

Garnet: Wow, I'm so glad you lived and came back to me. 

Zidane: Yeah I am too. And through all that I sang our song. 

Freya: So your saying that you still had visions and nightmares of Necron? 

Zidane: Yeah. I don't know what it all means... 

Steiner: It could be a sign. 

Freya: Yes it could. What if Necron still exists. After all, he said that he was eternal after we kicked his ass. 

Zidane: I dunno. I hope not though. We have been through enough already. 

Beatrix: Well, is everyone ready to go back to the castle? I invited everyone to stay there for tonight. We can talk about this some more when we get there. 

Freya: Yep, I'm ready. Fratley is really busy rebuilding Burmecia right now and he wants me to stay away until they are finished with the rebuilding. 

Eiko: Let's go!!! 

Everyone is starting to leave. Just then, they here something loud. 

NO MORE YUMMY YUMMIES!!!!! 

All: Quina! Come on!!! 

Quina: Okay. At the castle I fix more yummy yummies for myself. 

Were Zidane's visions of Necron a sign of Necron coming back? Have they ended the evil of him yet? Find out more in the next chapter! 

Okay! What do you think so far? R+R!!! Chapter 3 is up and coming soon!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Total Darkness

Untitled 

The Revenge of an old Enemy... 

Chapter 3: Total Darkness 

Everyone went to Alexandria Castle and talked for a long time. They talked about the past, the present, and what could be happening in the future. Finally, everyone was ready to go to bed. Zidane and Garnet finally got to sleep together in the same room. Steiner and Beatrix slept in their usual places, and everyone else found a place to sleep, either in the floor or on couches. In the middle of the night Zidane started hearing voices. "I will get you!", the voice said. Zidane woke up after the long nightmare. It was very frightening. After that he couldn't get back to sleep. He checked the clock. 3:04 AM. 

Zidane: Damn, I can't sleep now. 

Zidane got up quietly and snuck out of the room. He was gonna go get something to eat. Quietly he crept his way to the kitchen, when all of a sudden something jumped out in front of him. 

Zidane: AAAH! Oh it's only you Eiko. 

Eiko: I can't sleep after hearing about Necron. 

Zidane: Look, don't worry about it. It was only a little nightmare I had. 

Eiko: Well what are you doing up? 

Zidane: Shhh, keep it down. Everyone else is sleeping. 

Eiko: Sorry. So? 

Zidane: I got up to find a snack real fast. 

Eiko: Can I get one too? 

Zidane: I guess, but will you go to bed after that? 

Eiko: Yes. I will try to. 

They went into the kitchen and found some meat. They each made a sandwich and started to eat. Eiko went to the table, when all of a sudden... 

Eiko: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! What is that? 

Zidane: HUH?......Oh, it's only Quina. S/he must have collapsed on the table from eating too much. 

Eiko: Geeze, I almost croaked. 

Zidane (laughing): Well, after seeing Quina asleep on the table, that would scare anybody. 

Eiko: I'm surprised nobody woke up. 

Zidane: Yeah. You would figure somebody would have woke up from that scream. 

They continued to eat their sandwiches. When they were both finished, Zidane told Eiko to go to bed now. She obeyed and went back. Zidane stayed in the kitchen and got something to drink. 

Voice: ha ha ha. I will get you! 

Zidane: Wha? Where'd that come from? Who are you? 

Voice: Come and get me Zidane! 

Zidane: You just said you were coming to get me you stupid bastard! 

Zidane heard a glass fall and break beside him. He quickly jumped up and looked at where the sound came from. "Now, Zidane- Fight me with all you have." 

Zidane couldn't see anything at first. His vision was blurry. But a few seconds later he seen it. Necron!!!! 

"Weak fool", Necron said. "And you and your pathetic friends thought that you had defeated me once and for all. Well now I'm back and I'm gonna crush your sorry genome ass!" 

Zidane lunged at Necron, but Necron dissapeared. In Necron's place a portal appeared. Zidane tried to stop, but he fell right into the portal. "NOOOOOOOoooooo......" Zidane screamed. He was now in another place. Another time. Another world.... 

What's going to happen now? Find out in Chapter 4!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. Necrons Castle

Untitled 

The Revenge of an old Enemy... 

Chapter 4: Necron's Castle 

Zidane came out at a strange new place. It appeared as if he were floating in the sky. And right in front of him was a big castle. "Holy shit, this must be where Necron is!," he said. "How am I gonna do this without my friends though?" 

The minute he said this, the portal opened back up again, and out came Garnet, Steiner, Vivi, Amarant, Quina, Freya, Eiko, and Beatrix. 

"Huh? How did all of you get here?", Zidane asked. "How could we not here all of the sound in the kitchen?", Eiko told him. "I woke up most of the others and told them to come with me. I heard you and Necron talking, and were not gonna let you fight Necron by yourself!" 

Zidane nodded. "This is really good. I'm glad were all together, now let's just end this sorry bastard's life once and for all and go home." "Yeah!", everyone yelled aloud. This was it. The time to enter the castle and kill Necron for good. 

So they entered the castle. It had been a while since any of them had done any fighting, and monsters were all over the place. They did well though, because they were a team. Zidane slashed, Vivi used his black magic, Eiko healed, Garnet summoned, Steiner nailed enemies with his Excalibur 2 sword, Quina ate some enemies, Beatrix used Shock, Freya used her mighty spear, and Amarant clawed every enemy he seen. They were an unbelievable team, just like before, only this time even better. They climbed the castle, floor by floor, until they were all standing in front of a gigantic door. 

"Necron must be in there", Zidane said. "Yeah, let's go stop him!", Eiko yelled aloud. "No", Zidane told her and everyone with him. "This is my fight. I want to stop Necron for good by taking him on in a 1 on 1 battle to the death." Everyone was very surprised. "But Zidane, you can't", Garnet said. "We have to stay together, just like before." "Sorry Dagger, but I have to do this. Please forgive me...." Okay, Zidane, I understand. Just please come back." "I will, Dagger. Don't worry. This will be different than last time." And with that, Zidane headed towards the door. 

Everyone watched him walk straight up to the door and start to open it. Necron's voice could be heard. "Yes, Zidane, come fight me if you dare!" Zidane motioned for everyone to leave the castle now, and they did what he said. Garnet was reluctant at first, but she eventually left with the others. Then Zidane stepped through the door, ready to give it all he got, even if he died, to finally stop Necron... 

Next Chapter coming soon! Necron and Zidane will fight to the death! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. 1 on 1 with the enemy

Untitled 

The Revenge of an old Enemy... 

Chapter 5: 1 on 1 with the evil 

When Zidane was in the room, he looked around. The room was very big, and he could see Necron in the back. "Ha ha ha!" Necron yelled. "You worthless Genome, now you die!" Zidane was ready. He pulled out his Ultima Weapon and ran at Necron. But Necron was ready for him. He threw Zidane back with a powerful swipe. Zidane got back up though, and started moving really fast. He jumped onto a table and came down with the Ultima Weapon on Necron's head. "Son of a bitch!" Necron yelled. He used one of his powerful moves and it hit Zidane hard. Just when Zidane was about to get up, it came. "Grand Cross!" Necron yelled. Zidane tried to move, but Grand Cross still hit him, poisoning and blinding him. "Damn you Necron!", he said. Zidane rolled over and attempted to get up. But Necron was there to stop him from making any such actions. Necron tried jumping down on Zidane, but Zidane did his best to move and put the Ultima Weapon in his spot. "Ouch!' Necron yelled. Blood came from both of them. Zidane grabbed Ultima Weapon and tried moving back a little bit. Necron was coming for him fast, so Zidane tried one last attempt. He threw the Ultima Weapon like a spear at Necron. The Ultima Weapon went forward and stabbed Necron in the chest. Necron began to fall over, until he was all the way to the ground. Zidane was out of breath and speechless. "I..I did it", he said. "I actually killed Necron for good." He just sat there for a minute or two, still weak. It was unbelievable that his accuracy for throwing the Ultima Weapon was that good since he had been blinded. Zidane began to get up, when all of a sudden Necron floated up. "What did I tell you fools? I am eternal! You will never kill me, as long as there is life and death!" Zidane didn't have anything to fight with. His Ultima Weapon was on the other side of the room. "Now, I will finish you off!" Necron yelled. He picked up Zidane's weapon and starting coming over towards him with it. "I guess this is it", Zidane said. "I tried so hard too..." Zidane closed his eyes when he saw Necron bring the Ultima Weapon down on him. But nothing happened. When Zidane opened his eyes again, he saw Kuja. "What the hell?", Zidane said. Kuja was in Trance again. Necron backed off a few steps. "Now, Kuja, get him!" Necron shouted. But Kuja just stayed there, floating in the air. "Come on, Kuja!" Just then, Kuja turned around and started gaining power. "What are you doing?", Necron said. "No! Don't do it, Kuja!" "Go to hell", Kuja told him. And with that, Kuja casted Ultima for the last time. Everything went black. When Zidane woke up, he was back in front of the castle, Kuja laying down in front of him. The castle was gone now. "Kuja, how did you come back?" Zidane asked. "N..Necron gave me the chance to live again, but only if I helped kill you. If I happened to turn on him then I would have died instantly. And that is what is happening..." "Damn, you shouldn't have done that" Zidane said. "Don't worry about me", he said. "Just go back while the portal is open."O...okay", Zidane said. "Thanks for helping me though. Goodbye, Kuja..." The portal was about to close. Zidane ran as fast as his weak legs could carry him and jumped through the portal. Then the portal closed tightly, never to be opened again... 

The last chapter will be up soon! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. The end

Untitled 

The Revenge of an old Enemy... 

Chapter 6: The end 

When Zidane came out of the portal and into Alexandria Castle, everyone was there to greet him. "Yes, he came back!" Eiko said. 

Garnet ran over and hugged Zidane. They had their moment and Zidane told everyone about the fight and what happened. 

"Well, let's just say Necron is finally gone for good!" Zidane told them. 

And they all had a big celebration party. 

(After the end) 

Here is what each of the characters did after that: 

Freya went back to Burmecia and she is finally helping Fratley and the other dragon knights build their home back.... 

Quina is in Qu's Marsh doing the usual: frog catching, food talking.... 

Amarant wanders around Gaia, still kind of mad about his past with Zidane.... 

Eiko lives with Regent Cid and Hilda, still visiting Zidane and Garnet a lot.... 

Vivi lives at his old place, Quan's Dwelling. He redocorated it and made it look nice.... 

Steiner and Beatrix serve and protect the king and queen of the country.... 

Tantalus does the same old thing. They will never get a life.... 

And finally: Zidane and Garnet are now king and queen and ruling Gaia. Zidane had to learn a lot of king stuff, but he is getting better at it. Garnet makes a great queen and serves her country well. They still talk about the past a lot: meeting each other and all their friends, going through all the hardships, and finally finding love for each other.... 

And it all ends happily in the world of Gaia!!! 

Okay, how was it? Don't forget to R+R! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
